This invention relates to a synthetic resin matrix system which can be embodied with select drugs and chemicals, in this particular instance, healing enhancers, and provide a suitable storage for the extended and sustained duration release of the embodied enhancer from the matrix system following various modes of administration.
According to the literature,such as in Madan, Pharmaceutical Manufacturing, April, 1985, approximately fifty major pharmaceutical companies are engaged in the production and marketing of about two hundred sustained-release drug delivery products, which represent about 5% of the total pharmaceutical products sold. This survery of literature shows that various methods have been used to fabricate these drug products. Most of the methods develop a series of protective layers of inert substance which encapsulate the drug and utilize dissolution as the rate-limiting step in controlling the release of the active ingredient from the dosage form. Because a drug form with a low dissolution rate of the overlayer is slowy released, the main thrust of the development of sustained-release delivery systems has been directed towards drugs that are highly water soluble. However, the solubility of such drugs can be changed by several methods.
In addition, in the treatment of wounds, and which may be provided for the sustained release of medicament from a dressing to the wound, such applications are available in the prior art, but most of such applications become too hard after setting in place, after application from the paste form, and do not effectively incorporate sufficient elasticity and flexibility in their structure, so as to function effectively as a dressing that may be applied, in the bandage form, over a wound surface, in order to aid in the enhancing of wound healing, as from a burn, or any other wounds. One such in situ plastic wound bandage is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,518, to Moro, et al, which is a settable paste contains a polymer, and an inert, normally liquid solvent. While this plastic wound bandage paste worked well for its intended purpose, in that a non-tacky, homogeneous, occlusive film was formed on the surface of the wound, relative long and unpredictable set-up times, in some instances as long as an hour, resulted when useful ratios of solvent vis-a-vis the polymer were mixed. Also, in many instances, the resuting film bandage formed on the wound site became brittle and was subject to cracking or splitting, especially upon movement of the patient, thus rendering the plastic film substantially ineffective as a barrier against personnel, patient, or environmentally transmitted bacteria and the like.
In view of the foregoing, the current invention incorporates the synthetic resin matrix system as defined in this invention, and so as adequately described in the parent applications from which this application derives, so as to provide a very effective plasticizing type of bandage, that can incorporate various healing enhancers, can be applied directly to a wound site, and in most instances, as the examples will review, accelerates the wound healing process.